Jun Honganji
is the trouble-hating Police HQ Chief. A man who is very into fortune telling and feng shui, he is seen wearing different ties on different days that matches his lucky color for the day. Because Shinnosuke tends to slack off, he assigns Kiriko to watch over him. He also has a very peculiar speech pattern. He later becomes the first user of the Mass Produced Mach Driver, transforming into a Production Model Mach, which he refers to as . http://www.hochi.co.jp/entertainment/20150815-OHT1T50225.html History In episode 25, it was revealed that he already knew of Krim Steinbelt, having the two being old colleagues as well as Shinnosuke's identity as Drive and secretly supporting them by founding the Special Investigation Unit. Eventually, he even purposely exposed Shinnosuke and Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach)'s identity to the worldwide under the assumption that it would come in handy. Honganji was also a colleague and friend of Shinnosuke's late father, Eisuke Tomari. During the period of time where Shinnosuke was dead due to Freeze, Mitsuhide Nira was desperate for Jun to work with the police force to select a new Kamen Rider. In turn, Jun snapped back at Nira, explaining that being a Kamen Rider requires more than just physical strength and intelligence. He and Krim had searched the entire police force for the right candidate in the form of Shinnosuke, and Jun states that Shinnosuke cannot be replaced by anyone else as Drive. After the elimination of the Roidmude threat, Jun became the deputy commissioner of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Super Movie War Genesis Jun later appeared enforcing Mach, Chaser and Specter against a revived Heart, Brain and Medic Roidmudes, and Da Vinci Gamma as Kamen Rider Jun. Unfortunately, as his rider form is very weak, he was easily overpowered by an attack from the Da Vinci Gamma, knocking him out and killing him. His allies bring his body back to the Daitenku Temple to mourn his death. However, much to everyone's surprise and utter shock, Jun miraculously reawakened. He explained that while in the void connecting the afterlife to the mortal world, he met a mysterious being with whom he had a chat with. He was not permitted to enter the afterlife yet, because his allies in the mortal world still needed him, hence he was forced back into the mortal world, reviving him. Too weak to go outside helping his allies against Da Vinci's army, Jun remain cautious to find a safer place to defend himself. Later, Jun attended the wedding of Shinnosuke and Kiriko along with the rest of the former Special Investigation Unit as well as the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute team. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 During the events of Super Hero Taisen GP, he is still the same Jun like in his original timeline, especially in helping Kotaro Minami to hide inside Drive Pit. When his cover is quickly found out by Shocker, he is killed after being tossed out a window of the driver's school the Special Unit is operating in by "Genpachiro Otta", known as Cheetakatatsumuri, while Rinna and Kyu manage to escape the villains' raids. His death is undone upon the timeline being corrected. Personality Jun usually comes off as a cheerful and easy-going individual. However, he also has a serious side, and often gives important advice to those around him, especially Shinnosuke due to his relation with Shinnosuke's father, in times of crisis. Kamen Rider Jun w/o Visor = |-| w/ Visor = *'Height:' 171 cm. *'Weight:' 62 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power:' 3.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height:' 6 m. *'MaximumRunning Speed:' 100 m. per 7 sec. The first version of this form was still a prototype due to technical bugs that immobilized the user. Rinna improved the later version of the mass production model, thus this bug has been fixed. In terms of stats, it is clear that this is meant to be a mass-produced Rider unit, as the weak stats, weaker than any of Drive's forms, have not been seen since Den-O s Plat Form. Compared to Plat Form, this unit has slightly more offensive power, a weaker jump, and a faster running speed. Appearances: Drive Episode 44, Super Movie War Genesis Technique * An average but weak Rider Kick done in a similar fashion to Kamen Rider Mach's Kick Macher without the somersaults in the air. Equipment *Mach Driver Production Model - Transformation belt *Tokujo-ka Key - Transformation key, based on a redesigned Tridoron Key. *Pikopiko 3 - Originally used by Genpachiro Otta, now retrofitted into every suit. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jun Honganji is portrayed by , who wore the "Kamen Rider Jun" suit himself. Notes *According to Brain's research in episode 16 Jun's height is 161 cm and his weight is 47 kg, based on his actor. However, while his blood type is A, his actor is O. *It is heavily hinted in the show that Jun had a strained relationship with his daughter. *He is similar to Zack of Kamen Rider Gaim due to both using a mass production driver to assume their rider forms, with Zack becoming Kamen Rider Knuckle and Jun becoming Kamen Rider Jun. However, unlike Zack whose rider form differs from his mass production counterpart's, Jun's rider form remains the same as his. *His Rider name is similar to Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, where both rider names are taken from the first name of their human identities. **However, his Rider name "Kamen Rider Jun" is self-proclaimed as his Rider designation is actually "Kamen Rider Mach Production Model". *At the age of 60, Tsurutaro Kataoka, the actor who portrays Chief Honganji, is the oldest person to become a new Kamen Rider thus far in the franchise, succeeding Takanori Jinnai, who was 58 when he first played Kamen Rider Sorcerer. **His record would eventually tie with Naoto Takenaka, the actor who portrays the Hermit/Magistrate Edith, becoming Kamen Rider Dark Ghost in the next series, though Takenaka is 2 months younger than Kataoka in becoming a Rider. *Honganji's first transformation into Kamen Rider Jun, followed by being subsequently immobilized is similar to first on-screen transformation into Kyoryu Violet in , where after exaggerating his roll call sustained him a thrown-out back, and thus couldn't move. Appearances Category:Drive Characters Category:Allies Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Revived Riders